I've Missed You, Love
by Romace.Freak13
Summary: What if Carlisle had given his heart to someone else before he was changed? What if he'd left her after being changed? What if because of that, she was changed? And finally, what if they both found eachother again, so many years later? This is their story
1. Chapter 1

_Carlisle….I closed my eyes and felt the cool nights breeze against my bare skin, enjoying the feeling of my short silk nightgown billowing across the tops of my thighs….Then, __**he **__came. My eyes automatically opened at the sound of his voice. "Aggie..," he sighed. I gripped one of his hands tightly in my own. "Please! Don't leave me again…" My voice trailed off as a silent tear slid down my cheek. He smiled a sad little smile and, as he gently wiped the tear from my cheek, said, "I must. But I will miss you…My dear, precious Agnes." He trailed a finger along my jaw, over my eye lids, and then finally came to rest against my neck. "I love you…" he murmured. Then he was gone._

* * *

But that was just a dream. That dream took place in the 16 hundreds. The night _he _left. My heart still ached for him. Well, that is, if I had a heart. The night _he_ left I could find no other reason to live. I had always thought that if he was still here with me, there would be a reason for me to go on. And then he left. I'd stumbled through the dark cobblestoned streets, tears pouring down my face, un-noticed because of the heavy rain God had brought upon us. Then, just deciding to give up, I dropped to my knees, scraping off the delicate skin. I looked up at the sky, my raven colored hair hanging in wet ringlets around my face and thought, _Why?_ The next thing I knew, I was being picked up off of the ground by someone…Their arms were hard as marble and ice cold. I began shivering convulsively. "_Marcus_!" I heard someone, no, an _angel,_ snarl. "What are you doing?"

"She can't survive out here!" another angel, the one holding me, said.

"Let him take her. She'll be a snack for the road, Aro!" said a third angel.

"_No_." said my rescuer. I felt myself being wrapped in something soft…and warm. Exhausted from the icy cold rain, I closed my eyes. I'd worry about my situation later…

I drifted in and out of consciousness the next morning. I heard the three angels arguing. "NO!" I heard my rescuer roar. "Marcus," said the one I believed was Aro. "It's the only way." He said softly. "Her vitals are quitting. She's running an extremely high fever. She's _dying_." I heard Marcus catch his breath.

"Fine. I will do it." He said, sounding oddly dead. I heard his steps come closer. His lips nuzzled my neck. "Please, forgive me." He whispered. Then, he bit me. I felt pain as though I'd never felt it in my entire life. Excruciating, horrible, it spread like wild fire throughout my veins. I screamed, a bloodcurdling scream that tore through my throat. I tasted blood, like iron. Then I blacked out.

* * *

The memory of that pain, that horrible, unforgettable pain, snapped me out of my reverie. That night, the night of my nineteenth birthday, I died. That night, I became a vampire. I gazed out of the train's window at the dark thunderclouds over Forks, Washington, a vampire's paradise. Sadness jolted through my body. My eyes pricked. If only I could cry. The train stopped smoothly at the station I was to get off at. I took a deep breath (though I didn't need it) to steady myself. The doors slid open, and I stepped off onto the platform, pulling my heavy suitcases behind me. I headed towards the door, making sure to look like I was having at least a bit of trouble with the suitcases. A few men offered to help, but I politely declined. I walked to the curb, searching for a taxi. Once I finally got one, I loaded the suitcases into the trunk and got into the passenger's seat. I smiled a bit, hearing the driver's heartbeat accelerate. "Where to?" he asked. I answered in my bell voice, and he drove off, sweating profusely. Once we'd pulled up into the driveway of the tiny hotel I was staying at, he timidly asked for my payment. I handed it over, adding a larger than usual tip. I then smiled and stepped out of the cab, taking my suitcases out of the trunk and walking into the lobby of my hotel, just as the first raindrops began to fall and the first rumblings of thunder started.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, _I thought to myself. _First full day in Forks…What to do, what to do…_ I decided to take care of my thirst. My throat had been burning more since I'd gotten here making me more irritable. My eyes had also turned coal black, a stark contrast from their usual light violet. I left the tiny hotel, which was surprisingly nice, and headed over to one of the many trails entering the forest. After a few minutes of brisk walking, I turned a sharp right, off of the trail. Once I was under cover of the bushes, I took off running. The air whistled past my marble body, feeling like a warm island breeze rather than an Alaskan wind. The giddy sensation made me feel light headed. It was wonderful. I never wanted to stop.

After I was sure that I'd gotten far enough away from civilization, I slowed down and closed my eyes, concentrating on my surroundings. A heavy heartbeat was coming from somewhere to my right...I felt the venom well up in my mouth. I could even practically see the blood pumping through the beast's veins…I crouched down into a hunting stance and prowled after the huge grizzly I'd found. Jumping lightly onto a nearby tree branch, I stayed above the huge animal. My thirst was almost too much to bear at this point. It felt as if someone had lit a fire in my mouth. Swift as an eagle, I dropped from my perch. The bear, much too slow, only noticed I was on it when I'd sank my teeth into its jugular. It roared in pain as its warm, delicious blood welled out of the wound and into my mouth. I sucked it dry, and dug into my pocket for a napkin to wipe my mouth with.

I sighed and clutched at my neck for the necklace that should have been there…but wasn't. My whole body went numb. _Where is it!?! _I screamed mentally. I sank to the ground and tried to calm down. Noticing a silvery glint on the blood soaked ground next to the dead bear; I slid over to it and grabbed it. It was the necklace. I sighed and sat back on the ground, looking at it. I caught site of the words engraved on the back, the words I'd remembered so well.

**Ti penso sempre.**

**Tu sei una stella...la mia stella.**

**Cara mia, ti voglio bene.**

~Carlisle

_I always think of you. You are a star…__my __star. My darling, I love you. _I flipped it over and looked at the beautiful shell cameo of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love, lust, and beauty. The chain was broken, which was obviously why it had fallen. I sighed and got to my feet, brushing off my jeans. _Guess I'll have to find a jeweler. _As I began to walk back towards the path, a slight noise caught my attention. I immediately crouched, on the defensive.

I listened carefully, not even breathing. Then, I heard two people arguing. "Edward, you dumbass! I told you this was too close to humans!" The voice interested me. It sounded…like mine.

"Well, Emmett. Forgive me, but this area of the forest is plentiful, but also close to the werewolf's treaty line. Unfortunately, it is also close to these human's trail. It is not my fault. Esme told us to hunt here." I sniffed the air, and caught a whiff of the pungent scent of wolves that had been concealed from me because of my earlier hunger. I wrinkled my nose and listened to the two men, both vampires, I was sure of it. "…Rose could have ruined everything for us! The Volturi would have been here in days, a week at best!"

"Emmett, I am aware of that, but she didn't. We were there to stop her." The one named Edward; his voice didn't seem to change at all. Suddenly, I heard the one named Emmett speak, but it sounded closer. He was calling Edward a number of profanities…"Emmett?" I heard Edward say. He sounded so calm. Wasn't he going to attack Emmett for calling him those names? I heard Emmett answer, and it sounded far away again. "Let's go Ed. Carlisle will be waiting." The shock from hearing that name almost knocked me off my feet. Carlisle? He must be joking. Unless it was a different Carlisle he was talking about. I heard the two of them walk off. Looking at the necklace in my hand, I made my decision. _To hell with the jeweler. _I ran off after the two vampires, keeping hidden.


	3. Chapter 3

**K, so yeah, I know the story is kinda sketchy in the first two chapters. The main character doesn't seem to talk much, but she will. And, that weirdness in the last paragraph of ch2, you'll find out what her power is in this chapter. (LOL, I've been watching Heroes too often.) So, read on!**

Following the two vampires through the dense forest quietly proved to be more of a challenge than I'd thought. I tried keeping myself off the ground, jumping lightly from branch to branch. Emmett turned out to be a tanned, burly vampire with dark curly hair. Edward was definitely smaller and less muscular. He had messy bronze colored hair. Emmett was carrying a blonde vampire who I took to be "Rose". They didn't speak to each other, but they both seemed to be talking to themselves in that same way that Emmett had when he was swearing at Edward. It got pretty annoying.

Finally, we came to a clearing. I decided to go invisible, and taking a deep breath, I stepped out of my cover. They didn't notice a thing. Smiling to myself, I trailed after them. The next moment, something happened that caught me completely off guard. The bronze haired vampire, Edward, whirled around and back handed me into a nearby oak tree. It splintered under the force. Then, the big one, Emmett, had his arms around me in a crushing vice. Edward's voice was icy. "Who are you?" It took me a second to understand he was talking about me. "Oh," I finally said. "I-I…I was hunting near you two and I heard you arguing!" Emmett growled. I spoke very quickly. "Something you said caught my attention. A name. I believe you said "Carlisle"?" Edward gazed over my shoulder at Emmett. His next words were spoken very carefully. "Yes. I did say Carlisle. What business might you have with him?"

"I'm…an old friend." I winced having to call myself that. Just an old friend…"I mean you no harm." Emmett's arms tightened around me. It was uncomfortable. I could easily defeat, even kill them both on my own, but I didn't want to cause any harm. Edward nodded discretely to Emmett, who then lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder. I sighed and said, "Edward? I have one question first."

"What?"

"How did you know I was following you?" He smiled.

"I knew you were following us from the moment you heard us arguing…I can read minds." I nodded to myself. _Ah. A mind reader. That would explain the thing with Emmett in the forest, and them speaking to themselves… _Picking up powers here and there was normal for me. My vampire power turned me into a sort of sponge. If I was near any vampire with a special power, I could absorb it and use it whenever I wished. Emmett carried me all the way to the front door. When we got there, he set me down and formed handcuffs around my wrists with his own hands. I said, "Um, honestly, if I was going to attack you, I would've done it by now." He didn't let go. Then, Edward stepped in and said

"It's alright. She won't attack." Emmett hesitated slightly but let go. Edward opened the door. A short, pixie like girl with short black hair that stuck up in every direction streaked down a large staircase. She stopped in front of me and looked at me as if she'd known I was coming. All of a sudden, my head felt as if it was about to split open. I stopped as suddenly as it had come. Then…well it was just the weirdest thing. I could see the room in front of me, but also in my mind the same room, but with the most absolutely beautiful, angelic man walking down the staircase. I blinked and saw just the same room again, wishing fiercely that the vision would return. The pixie girl must have noticed. "Hello! I'm Alice." She said in a tinkling light voice.

"Let me guess," I grumbled. "You can read minds too?" She looked at me curiously.

"No, I-"She was cut off quickly by a strangled gasp from the stairs. I twisted my head up quickly. I'd been looking down at the girl. But all other thoughts were absent in my mind. The godlike creature from my vision was standing on the stairs. It was like…my vision was repeating itself. _Carlisle _was on the stairs.

"_Aggie._" He whispered. The look on his beautiful face made me feel as if I was being stabbed through my non-existent heart with a blunt sword.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Does little victory dance)**

I clutched at the space my heart should've been. The pain on my face was evident. _Got to get away, for away, run…RUN! _As much as I willed my legs to move, they stayed frozen. I blinked and shifted my eyes to the floor, instantly memorizing every grain, every fault in it. Emmett began to speak. "Okay, seriously. What the hell?"

"Yes Carlisle. She claims to know you. Does she?" said Edward. Neither Carlisle nor I had moved but an inch since he'd appeared at the top of the staircase. It took me every ounce of strength I had to meet his gaze. I recognized a number of emotions etched on his lovely face. Confusion, sadness, anxiety…longing. Finally, he moved. "Emmett, Edward, Alice, get out of here and keep out," he said. "I'll tell you when you can come back." This time, it was the girl, Alice, who spoke. "But-"

"Just do it." He snapped. From the looks on the other vampire's faces, his voice had been unusually sharp. They each glanced up at Carlisle, then turned and streaked out the door. The door took an agonizingly long time to close, but once it did, the tension between Carlisle and I was almost palpable. The silence, speaking figuratively as I could hear pretty much everything, was driving me insane. Finally, I decided to speak. "Carlisle, I-"my words trailed off. What was I supposed to say? I blinked, an unneeded action, and in that split second Carlisle shot down the staircase and wrapped his arms around me. I gasped, since that had been completely unexpected. "Aggie, oh Aggie!" he exclaimed into my hair. "You're a…I mean, I-I…"

"It seems we have much to talk about, Carlisle." I pulled out of his embrace sadly. "Why did you leave me?" Comprehension dawned in his eyes, not the beautiful azure I remembered, but a butterscotch gold. He frowned, and oh how I wished to see him smile again. "Yes…" he mused. "It seems we do have much to talk about." He grabbed my hand and I marveled at the silky feeling of it. He pulled me over to a pristine white couch in front of the huge picture window I'd sadly failed to notice earlier. We sat down, and he gazed into my eyes. Fighting back my shyness, I repeated my earlier question. "Why did you leave me?"

**Huzza! ^.^ Sorry it was so short, but I did it in my math class, whatever. :D**


End file.
